parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
What Sort Of Narrators Does TheLastDisneyToon Love In The Thomas and Friends Series?
Here is some sorts of narrators that TheLastDisneyToon loves in Thomas and Friends from some seasons. Season 1 Episodes *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *James In A Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *Toby the Tram Engine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Breaks The Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas's Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day For James (Ringo Starr-US) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Conductor (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) Season 2 Episodes *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Takes The Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Percy Proves a Point (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend For Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Saved From Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) Season 3 Episodes *Mavis (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *James Goes Buzz, Buzz (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *Diesel Does It Again (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and The Dragon (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and The Mail Train (George Carlin) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *The Trouble With Mud (George Carlin) Season 4 Episodes *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Grandpuff (George Carlin) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *A Bad Day For Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) Season 5 Episodes *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Oliver's Find (Alec Baldwin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View For Gordon (Alec Baldwin) Season 6 Episodes *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes A Tumble (Michael Brandon) Season 7 Episodes *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Fergus Breaks the Rules (Michael Brandon) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) *What's The Matter With Henry? (Michael Brandon) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) Category:TheLastDisneyToon